Love in death
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *Respuesta al reto 5 de "Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma"* 4 drabbles. 4 historias de amor. Todas ellas creadas gracias a... ¿la muerte de Hiccup? /Toothcup. Snottuff. Camistrid. Ruffcup./ /Furry. Yaoi. Yuri. Incest./
1. A viking and a dragon story

**_LOVE IN DEATH (A VIKING AND A DRAGON STORY)_**

**_HICCUP III AND TOOTHLESS_**

**_FURRY PAIRING_**

* * *

**Sumario: **Cuando un dragón muerto se enamora de un vikingo vivo no existen barreras suficientes para evitar que estén juntos. Incluso la muerte puede jugar a su favor.

* * *

Eran tan iguales. Toothless lo sabía. Y lo quería. Pero el vikingo no lo quería a él. ¿Por qué? Porque no se había atrevido a acercarse y decirle cuanto le amaba. Porque, para empezar, Hiccup estaba vivo y él estaba muerto. Así que se contentaba con verle desde las sombras llevar una vida feliz. Pero Hiccup dejó muy pronto de ser feliz.

—¡No!

—Hiccup, como jefe de Berk, pero sobretodo como tu padre, no puedes faltarme al respeto de esa manera.

—Ni tú tampoco a mi.

—¡Maldita, Hella, hijo! No creo que debas irritarte tanto. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar un compromiso con Camicazi?

—¡PORQUE SOY GAY, PAPÁ!

Por una frase todo cambió. La vida de Hiccup cambió. Y Toothless no se atrevía a hacer nada, hasta que escuchó de esos amados labios la frase que siempre quiso.

—Quiero morirme...

El humano pelirrojo entonces notó un destello púrpura en la linde del bosque donde se ocultaba. Destello que de alguna forma le golpeó, haciendole soltar un último jadeo antes de sentir su petición cumplida.

—_Hiccup_ —sentía que la voz salvaje de un joven se metía en su cabeza, sacándole del vacío en el que se hallaba inmerso— _Hiccup, amor..._

Abrió los ojos, sin sentirse a si mismo, siendo un espléndido dragón negro todo lo que pudo ver. Normalmente el vikingo le temía a esos seres, pero este le proporcionaba una grata sensación de seguridad.

—_¿Quién me habló?_ —preguntó curioso dándose cuenta de que le habían dicho "amor".

—_Yo lo hice._

El humano se quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar a la bestia hablar tan coherentemente. Después también se vio a si mismo tirado bajo la sombra de un árbol. _Muerto._

—_Cumplí tu deseo más escondido_ —le dijo Toothless—. _Muerto no sufrirás más, amor._

—_¿Por qué me llamas amor?_ —se atrevió a preguntar Hiccup.

Hicieron contacto visual. Cada uno se vio en los ojos del otro. ¿Los muertos pueden amarse a primera vista? Desde ese momento así era.

Y mientras Stoick lamentaba la muerte de su hijo por un ataque de un Night Fury, Hiccup gozaba las mieles de su primer beso dado por alguien que siempre quiso aumentar su felicidad en vez de corromperla.

Y mientras diez días después en el mundo de los vivos se llevaba a cabo un funeral. Los muertos celebraban la boda de una de las parejas más enamoradas de la historia.


	2. A two viking men story

**_LOVE IN DEATH (A TWO VIKING MEN STORY)_**

**_TUFFNUT AND SNOTLOUT_**

**_YAOI PAIRING_**

* * *

**Sumario: **La mejor cura para el dolor de perder a un ser querido es la compañía de una persona aun más querida.

* * *

Snotlout tiraba una y otra vez la caña de pescar al agua de la playa sin resultados. Se notaba que no tenía ni idea de como pescar... y se estaba empezando a irritar.

Sin darse de que Tuffnut se acercaba a él por detrás, volvió a recoger el sedal bruscamente dándole en la mejilla a este sin querer, haciendo que manara sangre.

—¡Joder! —se quejó el vikingo rubio sobresaltando al fornido Snotlout, que se dió la vuelta— ¿Qué haces?

—¿De qué hablas? —inquirió— ¿No ves que hago cosas importantes? No tengo tiempo para tus bromas.

Aunque parecíeran enfadados, había que dejar en claro que las interrupciones de Tuffnut y el carácter asesino de Snotlout era algo que había atraído al otro hacía su persona durante todos esos años de amistad.

Tuffnut frunció el ceño, lo que dejó congelado al vikingo de cabello negro. Algo terrible debía ocurrir si no se mostraba ni un ápice de diversión en los ojos del menor.

—Vine a recogerte a ti. No puedo creer que no estés acompañando a tu tío.

—¿Y por qué necesita ese gordo mi compañía? —preguntó con palabras envenenadas. Cuanto respeto le tenían a su jefe.

Los ojos de Tuffnut se agrandaron.

—No lo sabes...

—¿El qué?

—Snotlout... tu primo ha muerto.

Silencio roto por el ruido de la caña cayendo a la arena.

Tiempo después Snotlout ya había empezado a correr hacía la plaza. Llegó al corazón de Berk, justo al lado de Stoick. Pero el joven solo tenía ojos para el cadáver de cabello pelirrojo piel ahora más pálida tumbado enfrente de él.

Ahogó un jadeo.

¿Cuantas veces había fantaseado con verle muerto para así poder ser él el próximo jefe? Pero ahora había crecido y empezaba a pensar con cabeza fría, y la actual visión se le antojaba horrible.

Se desplomó en el suelo y comenzó a golpearlo.

—¡MALDITA SEA! —trono.

Le había hecho la vida imposible a Hiccup desde que siempre. Golpeándole por lo poco vikingo que era, torturándole haciéndole recordar lo cada vez más débil que se volvía con los años... Todo por culpa de los celos que nunca permitieron decirle que le quería.

Y tan hondo como era su dolor, pronto desapareció al tacto de una mano bien conocida sobre su hombro, y llegó un sentimiento de seguridad y luz al final de ese túnel.

Tuffnut intentó hacer que se levantará, sin lograrlo. Así que se quedó sentado con él en el suelo. Y al final ambos se fundieron en un abrazo sin que nadie se fijara en ellos realmente.

Fue entonces cuando Snotlout se permitió darse cuenta que necesitaba a Tuffnut en su día a día. Ayudándole a superar malos momentos, y él haría lo mismo por el rubio... si le aceptaba como compañero.

Y aunque fuera prohibido tener una pareja de tu mismo sexo sin antes haber tenido hijos con alguien del sexo opuesto, Snotlout cambiaría las normas cuando fuese jefe. Por Tuffnut y él y otras parejas.

Su amor significaba el futuro.


End file.
